Call me Lily
by Lya
Summary: This is the story of Lily Evans throughout her years at Hogwarts and after. This was originally an Interactive fic. R&R plz!!


A/N: So, here it is, this is officially the first chapter of my first fic. Wow, I'm proud of myself!! This is an interactive fic, and it was first called _He's gonna be mine_. I want to say THANX to every1 who sent me their character. I didn't take all of them as principal characters, but they will at least appear one time in my story. Anywayz, Mr. Kaboom, my house elf, wants to say that everything you recognize isn't mine, and the rest is either mine of the reviewer's that sent me their Characters. So, on with the story, I'm sure you don't want to hear me babbling about my uninteresting life!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter one  **~** Wait, witches don't exist! Is this some kind of sick joke?

Lily Evans was an eleven years old girl with wavy red hair that fell down to her middle back and sparkling green eyes. She was, well, she was standing on a counter. She was standing on her kitchen counter to be exact. It may seem weird for a young girl to be standing there, but Lilyana Evans was no ordinary girl. Up on her counter, what she was doing was chasing after the very owl that would change her life, for the worst or for the best; it depends on how you see it. 

It was your average Friday afternoon at the Evans mansion. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were gone for a business trip in America and Lily and her older sister Petunia were home with the domestics. Lily was entering the kitchens when she saw, from the corner of her eye, a flying blur of brown feathers. When she approached it, she saw that it was an owl. A small tawny owl with a big piece of parchment fastened to its leg.

The strange thing was that in England, you didn't see owls flying everywhere in your house with a letter on its leg in the middle of the day very often. That is the simple, yet strange reason why Lilyana was standing on a fairly large counter in the middle of a kitchen now filled with cooks and domestics who were all yelling for her to get back down.

Tired of chasing after that stupid little brown ball, as she thought of it, Lily suddenly yelled: 

"Would you calm down and come here!"

Surprisingly, the little owl came down and landed on Lily's outstretched arm. The redhead quickly delivered the tawny owl from its charge. It immediately took flight again, this time in direction of the open window. Before escaping the house, it cooed softly, and the eleven years old could have sworn she heard "goodbye". Anyhow, Lily forgot quickly about the owl, as she was a lot more interested in the letter that came with it. She took it and read aloud, for everybody who was in there with her to hear.

"And here it goes" began Lily.

This is what was written in emerald green ink on the thick parchment: 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf., Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Oh. My. God." was all she could manage to say. "I'M A WITCH!" yelled Lilyana at the top of her lungs after realization hit her.

She was now doing a little dance around the kitchen singing "Who is a witch? I'M a witch!" while everybody else was stunned by this crazy revelation. Everyone but Maria, Lily's favorite domestic, that is. Maria Cortez was a Spanish woman in her mid thirties and she was crying of joy.

"Oh Lily darling! I'm so happy! A witch in this family, you are just like me." she said, hugging Lily.

"Really you're one too? That's SO cool!" exclaimed Lily "I wanna know every little you can possibly know about all this…the wizarding world. 

After that, Lily was off doing another little happy dance. Petunia, who was up in her room while all this commotion happened came down to see what was going on downstairs, as she heard yells and cries of  "HAPPY!" 

"Your sister is a witch!" said Delia, one of the cooks, seeing the weird face Petunia was doing.

"Wait, Witches don't exist! Is this some kind of sick joke to make me go crazy?" asked the fourteen years old girl in an high pitched voice.

"One, we aren't trying to make you go crazy, you already are. And two, witches truly exist, 'Cause I'm one!" said Lily.

After that was said, Petunia stomped up to her room again. Downstairs, Maria was explaining to Lily and to everyone how and what was the wizarding world. Today was the 25 July, so they quickly sent Maria's hidden (from the other occupants of the house) owl to Dumbledore. In a week or so, herself, Lily and the neighbors, who were a pureblood family, will go to Diagon Alley, which Maria described as the center of London.

That night, when Lilyana Evans went to bed, she knew her life had definitely changed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

 "Lilyana Evans, hurry up or they won't wait for us!" yelled Rose Evans, Lily and Petunia's mother.

When she learned that her younger daughter was a witch, she absolutely insisted to come to Diagon Alley. So this is how Lily found herself standing before the front door of her neighbors' house, waiting for them to answer the door with her mother. The house, or rather mansion, of the wizarding family who had just moved in was the color of old red brick with a LOT of windows everywhere. When she was younger, Lily had thought that house was haunted, because there was no one living there. After Lily knocked again, for about the third time, the door opened slightly to reveal a girl with hair almost as red as Lily's.

"Hello! I'm Molly Brown. You are the Evans, aren't you?" asked the girl.

"Yes, we are. I'm Rose, and this is my daughter, Lilyana."Answered Mrs. Evans.

"You can call me Lily. Lilyana is much to long." said Lily, receiving a glare from her mother, who didn't want her daughter to be called any other name than her birth name.

"So, Lily, you are going to Hogwarts too? I'm a sixth year there." said Molly.

"Yes, and I'm anxious about the houses. Maria told me everything about them, except for the sorting." 

"I hope you make it into Gryffindor! It's the best house, though Ravenclaw isn't that bad either." thought Molly aloud.

"Yeah! I thought so too! Hufflepuffs all seem brainless, and Slytherins, evil." exclaimed Lily.

The eleven years old was beginning to like the older girl. Mrs. Evans, tired of standing in the doorway, coughed in that not-so-subtle-manner that someone uses when they want others to know they exist. Right on cue, Mrs. Brown, a woman with long dark brown hair and a kind face, appeared near them and told the discussing trio, well rather discussing duo and standing woman, to enter. 

"So, I believe you've met my younger daughter, Molly? I'm Nathalie Brown." said Molly's mother, leading everyone to the fireplace.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Rose and here is the first witch in the family, Lilyana." began rose, then continued with "but you can call her Lily" seeing the look on the petite redhead's face.

"Pleased to meet you too. Now, are you all ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, shall we go in the car? Asked Rose" believing there was no other good transport to London. She was a muggle after all.

"We're not using a car. We're going to use floo powder." muttered Mrs. Brown, uncomfortable. She had thought the Evans would already know what flooing (A/N: I believe I just made up a new verb!!) meant, but seeing the bewildered look on their face at the mention of floo powder, she thought otherwise.

"And what is floo powder supposed to… Wait, I remember now. Isn't that some kind of transport you, I mean we, wizards use?" asked Lily, her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to remember successfully everything she had heard fro Miss. Cortez about it.

"Yay! You're right Lils! Is it okay if I call you Lils? I know, it isn't your real name or your real nickname but…" Molly was rambling about names and nicknames when Lily interrupted her.

"It's okay! Lils is an okay nickname!" almost yelled Lily, trying to stop her new and older friend from talking.

"Great!"

"So, girls, are you ready to floo?" asked Nathalie.

They both nodded their head enthusiastically, while Mrs. Brown explained Mrs. Evans how floo powder worked. After Nathalie was finished with her explanations, Rose was pale. _Flying from place to place in a chimney_! She thought._ They may be witches, but I'm not. _Finally, she told them she just remembered an important appointment, wished Lily good luck, gave her some money and almost disappeared immediately. She hadn't liked the idea of flooing (A/N: and here goes this fun little verb again!!), so she left.

"Okay Lily, remember what I told you? Just step into the fire and yell "The Leaky Cauldron". If you don't like the feeling, just close your eyes and prepare for the fall."said Mrs. Brown, seeing the distraught look Lily was giving her.

"That's it, just close your eyes." muttered Lily silently to herself. 

Nathalie threw some powder in the roaring fire, just as Lily finally stepped into it. She cried "The Leaky Cauldron" loud enough for the whole town to hear, than just closed her eyes as chimneys began to swirl around her. Before she knew it, however, she was landing in something hard on the floor.

"Ouch!" shouted the thing, or the person perhaps, that was under Lily.

"You see, I told you to get outta the way, James! That's what happens when you don't listen to me." Said a girl that looked around Lily's age. 

The girl had shoulder length straight black hair and warm brown eyes that could be seen sparkling under her silver-framed glasses. Lily, once she realised that she was obviously on someone, leapt up quickly, blushing scarlet when the boy with messy hair that she had just crushed laughed good-naturedly at her.

"You may want to get out of the way Er…" he began.

"Lilyana, my name's Lilyana, but call me Lily." Said Lily, doing as she was told and getting far from the chimney.

As if on cue, Molly Brown and her mother fell from the fireplace, arguing.

"Mom! I told you it was MY turn and then you just like, stepped in there too!" quipped Molly.

After that, Molly just went to see her long time boyfriend, Arthur Weasley (A/N: In not so long there will be little Charlie and Bill running around…). Mrs. Brown asked Lily if she would like to come and shop with her, but the guy that she thought was named James and the girl that looked like him piped in.

"Lily, you can come with us if you like. We are first years at Hogwarts too."said the boy.

"That's right! By the way, I'm Sunshine and thsi is my twin, James." Added Sunshine.

"You sure? 'Cause I don't want to annoy you or anything, but if that's all right, I'll come with you two." responded Lily.

~*~*~*~*~*~

At the end of that day, Lily had made two new friends and was all ready for her first year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had everything that was on her school list, even an owl.

Her two favorite things, in all she bought, were her wand and owl. Her wand was 12 inches and a quarter long with a phoenix feather inside and made of rose wood. It was quite swishy and good for Charms. Her owl was a female snow owl with violet eyes that she named Sky.

As for Sunshine, her wand was 13 inches with the hair of a unicorn inside and made of willow. Her pet was a small black kitten with golden eyes that she named Kitty, for lack of a more original name.

Finally, James wand was made of maple with a dragon heartstring inside of it. It was 14 inches and a quarter long and was excellent for Transfiguration. He bought a male owl that he named Nemesis. It was a tawny owl, dark brown and with eyes almost as blue as James's.

When Lily came back to her house with the Browns that day, she couldn't wait to board the Hogwarts express and see her new friends again. After a couple of weeks, that day finally arrived. Lily had packed all her things the night before. The second she woke up she whispered;

"Hogwarts, here I come!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

So………?? Did you like it? Hate it? I hope for the former!! Anywayz, I'd like it if you reviewed. It's my first story, and I don't really know if it's a good start!! One thing is for sure, though. If you review, I'll continue to write, and Mr. Kaboom is gonna be real happy!! If you didn't already know, Mr. Kaboom is my house elf!! So that was all for the first chapie!!

**~ Lils ~**


End file.
